Luz y Oscuridad
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: ¿Como un simple adios puede cambiar la vida de alguien? Cambertirla en un verdadero infierno. Atrapado en la oscuridad, en busca del mas pequeño rayo de luz. Un años a pasado, y yo aun sigo esperando. Avandonado a suerte en un mas de tinieblas, esperando. El tiempo pasa, y el dia a dia se va hundiendo mas en el profundo abismo. Ahora solo queda, esperar que la luz llegue. CAMBIADO
1. Chapter 1

**holaaaaaaa**

**aqui yo de nuevo**

**antes que nada perdon por no subir el nuevo capi de venganza pero esque he tenido algunos problemas, entre ellos estan que los profe nos dejan mucha tarea, los examenes, y mi falta de inspiracion -_-**

**pero mientras escribia los nuevos capis de venganza en mi libreta que debo decir llevo 27 capis, bueno ese no es el punto**

**mientras escribia se me ocurrieron esto dos nuevos fic **

**este solo es un adelanto mientras me acomodo con venganza y pesadillas**

**despues subire el primer capi de este fic**

**bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el adelanto**

* * *

><p><strong>LUZ Y OSCURIDAD<strong>

**Un amor prohibido, y mal correspondido.**

**Un angel sin corazon y sin sentimientos.**

**Un demonio poseedor todo aquello que el angel perdio.**

**Dos vidas unidas por el destino pero a la vez separadas por el.**

**El destino puede ser tan cruel cuando se lo propone.**

**¿Que pasara cuado la luz y la oscuridad se enfrenten en una batalla?**

**Dos vidas, un amor. Ambos condenados, ella lo traisiono y el la olvido.**

**¿Que pasara cuando ella regrese?**

**Un angel corrompido por el odio. Traisiono a su amor, por su propia vida.**

**El encontro el amor, un amor bien correspondido. Pero lo que no saben esque alguien podria llegar a aruinar todo.**

**Podria revelar el pasado de cierto pelinegro. **

**Un viejo amor mal correspondido, un amor que los llevo a la ruina. Ella solo lo traicionó, el la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Ella jugo con el, le rompio el corazon y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de que el no encuentre al amor.**

**Un angel corrompido por el odio, viviendo en un amor marchito.**

**Un demonio condenado por un amor prohibido.**

**¿Que pasara cuando empieze la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad?**

**¿Quien vencera?**

**MUY PRONTO**

* * *

><p><strong>porfa dejen reviews<strong>

**digan si les gusta o no **

**espero les guste encerio, llevo la idea en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo junto con sombra**

**asi debo decir que por el momento solo pondre de lo que tratara y despues empezare con los capis**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. Aviso

**Holaaa**

**Este solo es un aviso, quiero decir que antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que much s saben sobre mis problemas y me han dado du ayuda.**

**Se los agradezco de corazon **

**Y por eso quiero decir que no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero que conste que si he seguido, tengo un monton de hojas en las que escribi la conti de VENGANZA, LEONARDO y otros, pero que por la prepa y el servicio no he podido pasar a la compu**

**Ya saben como es esto, con los examenes de parcial, ordinarios y finales, junto con los proyectos**

**Y para acabar, mendigo servicio social que aun no he terminado -_-**

**Tambien, los cursos que pronto empezare y el examen de admision a la universidad**

**Por lo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido, y con eso de que mi inspiracion no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬**

**Y esa es la razon, tambien voy a hacer pequeños cambios en VENGANZA porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto como estaba quedando asi que a empezar otra vez**

**Espero y entiendan y me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir las contis lo antes posible**

**Casi lo olvido, LUZ Y OSCURIDAD lo borrare hasta que tenga una mejor idea de a donde quiero que vaya la historia, y SOMBRA estara temporalmente fuera de servicio**

**Por lo menos hasta que tenga idea de que hacer**

**Bye**

**RK**


	3. IMPORTANTE!

**Holaaa**

**Se que no tengo perdon de Dios**

**Pero ya saben como es esto de la Universidad, apenas estoy saliendo de los examenes finales**

**Es en parte por lo que no he podido seguir escribiendo**

**Bueno, este aviso es para decirles que pienso cambiar VENGANZA de Bakugan a Las Tortugas Ninja**

**Me di cuenta que ya perdi el hilo de la historia, por lo que decidi esto**

**Lo lamento en serio, pero terminare con PESADILLAS,de hecho ya casi termino(despues de quien sabe cuantos años XD)**

**Solo queria decirle eso, y agradecerles tantos años, y lapaciencia que me tuvieron , pero creo que una historia debe contener sentimientos, se debe tener pasion por seguir escribiendo**

**Y digamos que hace tiempo que pérdi parte de eso, por lo que me odiaria si les entregara algo sin parte de mi**

**Por ultimo, solo GRACIAS, enserio, les debo la vida y nunca me cansare de decirlo**

**Me apoyaron cuando mas las necesitaba**

**Estuvieron en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida y nunca me abandonaron**

**Les debo el que aun este con vida**

**Les debo todo lo que soy**

**Por lo que les prometo que no importando que pase seguire escribiendo**

**Y que por mas que se una molestia nunca me ire de FanFiction**

**Perdon,y gracias**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
